


Conquer the Gods

by moroder



Category: Super Hexagon (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gods AU, the Voice is more humanized than you might think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroder/pseuds/moroder
Summary: For a reason utterly unobvious to me, our family was destined to bring the gods down.





	Conquer the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Based heavily on a theory from TV Tropes Super Hexagon page:  
> "The triangle is a boy destined to beat the hexagon gods at their own game, and the six levels are the gods' homeworlds."  
> (you can read more on http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WMG/SuperHexagon)
> 
> And also obvious name references haha

Today I’ve turned 22. The island in the void that I live on is incomparably older.

A piece of earth that people rarely leave. There’s no dead and living thing around – only the gaping emptiness. But people can still walk on and feel it.

We live peaceful lives. To put it better, we’re trying to. Our management is fair, there are no wars and conflicts, people are kind and sympathetic. We just live without harming anyone. Actually, we are the ones being harmed.

Our world has been created by the Hexagonal gods. Once in a few years one of them – we don’t even know how much of them are outside – utters that we have to go through suffering. Disasters rain down on us: we run low on food and medicine, all of our men fall to an unknown deadly sickness, and natural disasters come from nowhere and ruin our houses. We patiently endure all of them because the gods are very powerful, and we can’t fight them anyhow. We’re grateful that they don’t hide their will to torture us once again.

For a reason utterly unobvious to me, our family was destined to bring the gods down.

Many have tried before. But everyone who left the town and headed outside, walking on the void, returned as a different person. Demented and half-living. They met their end on the streets or in the hospitals – if relatives paid for them.

The “prediction” came to my family a long time ago. My father took it too serious and soon set off to complete his 'duty', but to no avail. I was too young to understand why my father had died; his madness was only seen by my mother and elder brother. About a week ago from now, my brother decided that the burden was now upon him.

Today’s morning he fell down at our home’s doorstep, crooked, eyes out of eyesockets, constantly running around everything. Our mother fainted; I and my younger sister could only watch him lying down, cuddling his knees, and mumbling under his breath. _Spinning... spinning... hexagons..._

Today I’ve turned 22, and my turn has come.

* * *

 

I paid the rest of my scholarship to place my brother into a hospice. Our mother was in deep shock, and my sister sat by her side, constantly stroking her hands gently and telling that she’s never going to leave her.

I had to wait for almost a month before I could speak up about my decision.

It horrified almost everyone who heard it. Before, only men could leave the town and fight the gods. They were considered the bravest and mightiest of all. I was too thin to compare to them. It didn’t eat my determination away, but my spirits were met in a skeptical tone.

Everyone was surprised, and only two have wished me luck. The remaining people of my family.

My mother told me to go without regret, believing in me sincerely. She said that at least one man of the Frank family has to get lucky.

My sister said she’ll miss me and gave me her little talisman. In our family it was a tradition to wear a triangle rock on your neck as a kid to prevent trouble.

Every person that left to fight the gods had to abjure from their name and family. After my brother passed away, the management enacted a law on that to free the families from paying for their suicidal relatives. I was sent off in a quiet manner while most of the town was asleep.

A triangle amulet hung on my neck, and a bag full of food hung behind my back.

* * *

 

Leaving the boundaries of the town for the first time, I stepped into the darkness. It felt like soil. The further I went away from my homeland, the larger and less inhabited the blackness seemed.

After a couple of hours of walking I’ve met the only living soul in the void. A man sat in the middle of space and whistled a cheerful melody.

“Oh look, someone else’s gonna die”, he greeted me. It didn’t sound very nice, to be honest.

“I’m not going to die”, I answered as soon as I came close. “I will conquer the gods.”

“I believe you”, he said with a laugh. “And what do you want to say with the word ‘conquer’? Bring death?”

“Of course”, I answered after some thinking. At that moment, I wasn’t really sure.

“Hmm.”

He turned away for a while. I didn’t like his assertiveness, but there was something... confident in him? He looked like he’s come through something incredible.

“I’m asking because... I’ve been there myself. And I have no intention to come back.”

“But you’re sane! You’re lying!”

“I maintained sanity by keeping myself clean of the fierce wish to kill the gods. The others didn’t.”

“But how can one not desire their death?!” I exclaimed, clenching fists. “They made us suffer for centuries! They made lab rats out of us! They have to die!!!”

“That’s what others thought, too. You can’t keep your mind thrashed with hatred, you must cleanse it. Without it, winning over the gods is impossible.” He talked in such a calm manner that I wanted to punch him in the face.

“Why didn’t you do that if your mind is so well-organized?”

“That’s another question. You know, if the gods are destroyed...” he fell silent, looking around, as if afraid of what he was going to say. “I think that nothing will remain. Only this pitch black void.”

“You’re talking rubbish. Without the gods, our lives will go on with no disasters caused by anyone’s wish.”

“Okay, as you say.”

He waved his hand, and then glanced at my chest.

“Is that an amulet?” He outstretched a hand, but I moved away. “You’re gonna need it. Keep it safe.”

Suddenly he smiled at me. I didn’t want to smile at all, and I looked back, perplexed.

“I wish you luck... What’s your name, by the way?”

My name wouldn’t have made any difference.

“Jenn.”

“Ha! I’ve got a feeling that it’s gonna bring you luck.” He reached out for a handshake. “My name’s Terry. It was nice to meet you, brave girl.”

I really wanted to leave. I shook his hand.

“I will survive”, I muttered through teeth, looking straight into his gaze. He didn’t look away, not even squinting.

“I believe you, Jenn.”

Just as he let go of my hand, I paced away. Terry continued whistling a melody, but these sounds fainted very soon.

* * *

 

“What do you want to find, Jenn?”

At a certain moment this voice in my head made me freeze. I’d been on my way for a long time, not even stopping to eat, as if a perpetuum mobile was working inside of me.

The voice resonated in my head. There was no one around to say this out loud. It scared me for a moment – but only this brief moment.

“My fate”, I answered into the void as loud as I could. For me, it felt like a mosquito buzzing in a massive amount of empty space.

“You think that your fate is to get rid of your home’s creators?”

In a blink of an eye, a thin hexagonal grid covered the blackness around me, as if I’ve been placed into a hive. Then an unknown power grabbed me, pulled up and held me high above the ground.

A giant figure was standing in front of me. It was all wrapped in dark red and brown clothing but the gloved hands – its hands were three-fingered, and I gasped, covering my mouth – and feet wearing boots. Only the giant’s chest was open, and there was a big empty hexagon somewhat tattooed onto it. It was glowing.

“Even your so-called family prediction is a lie. Your aunt made it up to get rid of your family as fast as possible.”

It seemed that the figure talked to me. No one else could speak so high-handedly, like I’ve been only an insect to it. Though it did look like that. An unseen power let me go, dropping me onto something flat – another hexagon. It glowed red dimly.

“I don’t care. You’ve tortured my people and me, you’ve poisoned our lives and you’re gonna pay for this!”

The figure shrugged.

“Those who came before you were a lot more harsh with their language. Lucky for them, god Hexagon is a fair one and gives everyone a chance, no matter the etiquette.”

I wanted to object that, but the following events made my tongue numb and my mind foggy. Everything I’ve met and seen before faded at this.

The world around me divided into six sectors – the number of sides of the hexagon on the figure’s chest. The surroundings grew dim, and the hexagon came alive and started spinning along with the six sectors – three red and tree brown ones, interchanging. Right in front of my gaze, a white triangle appeared; when I looked over this battlefield, it trembled a bit. A loud voice distracted me from this:

“This is the first level of battling the Hexagonal gods. This triangle is your weapon against me. Defend yourself.”

Familiar music banged my ears... Terry was whistling it as I ran away from him.

Other objects started to appear in the sectors. Three red stripes. One of them was heading straight to my triangle, and horror entangled me. What happens if they collide? I had no idea. I shut my eyes, but the hexagon field didn’t go away – it became even brighter.

Eternity passed before the triangle hit the stripe. A hissing sound pierced me, and the music stopped. The field came to a halt; in the center, numbers appeared:

**5:38**

“No.”

I looked up, thrilled. The god’s head was still wrapped in a cloak, and I couldn’t see his face. But even so, he was certainly laughing at me.

“What do you want from me? Is this your battle? Making a fool out of your opponent?!” I screamed, voice breaking. The figure shook its head.

“I’m giving you a chance to win, and you don’t use it properly. This triangle gives in to your will. Try again.”

There it was again, three walls moving towards my pointer. My teeth gritted; the triangle moved left from the wall moments before colliding. But at the next battle element – the C-shaped ring – I failed miserably.

“Better. Try more.”

Next time I’ve lost when, after a ten seconds result, I’ve heard my own voice saying _**Line**_. I flinched with my whole body.

“What the hell is this?!” I cried in horror. The god seemed to be laughing, as his shoulders shook.

“This is your personal control system. I’m not going to announce your milestones.”

I didn’t need this system at all, but Hexagon seemed to have a different opinion on this. My voice was absolutely flat and emotionless while reporting to me about new stages and highscores. It was a bit frightening, but not enough to make me stop.

* * *

 

I’ve spent several hours trying to learn this weird game. The gods seemed to have underestimated their children to the point of making a show to give it out as a fight. I wouldn’t be surprised if other gods, too, were watching me and other humans trying to survive.

“Why do you give me so many attempts to start again?” I asked after another fail. My result was 43 seconds back then.

“Because you humans are good for nothing”, Hexagon answered patiently. “You can only make claims and dare us to fight. We only agree to make you feel more significant. You’re never going to defeat Hexagonal gods anyway.”

His words made my blood boil.

“Even the platform you sit on. I could drain your living energy, but I do the opposite – I’m _giving_ it to you. You don’t feel hungry or tired as long as you’re on the hexagon. But you can escape at any moment, like everyone else.”

I clenched my teeth and started a new game.

“Never.”

I didn’t notice when exactly had the space around me changed from red to its antipodal color. But I’ve certainly noticed one thing: Hexagon became nervous. The field started spinning with a higher rate, the sectors united more often. When I didn’t react in time, and numbers 81:09 came before my eyes, I couldn’t believe it. 81 seconds?

“What’s happened?” I exclaimed out in the void. “Why did the field color change?”

“You’re advancing”. The voice sounded irritated, no wonder why. “But that won’t change anything. Start from the beginning.”

I had a feeling that a breakthrough happened after approximately sixty seconds into the game. So, one minute was enough to let him know that my intentions are serious... What if I hold out for another minute?

* * *

 

**_Awesome!_ **

After a minute of silence, as (not) my voice fell silent on Hexagon stage, it was frightening to hear it again. But watching the god was even worse. His body was trembling, and it gave out an impression that he was falling apart in the middle of the game.

“Hexagon?” I screamed, but he didn’t answer.

Meanwhile, the last announcement entailed another color change, this time a slightly pinkish red. Nothing changed besides that. I trained myself so good that I could go further with no effort, escaping colorful walls; another minute of game went completely unnoticed.

As my result exceeded 180 seconds, the game field diffused in a moment, and I saw the god once again. Hexagon’s vast brown-red body strained all of sudden, as if in horrible pain. He was obviously living through his last moments.

“R... replace me”, he pressed out, before his clothing swung open, and darkness, even darker than the surrounding one, broke out of him. It ascended so high that I couldn’t quite see it; after a couple of seconds, there was nothing left of Hexagon but rags. But his replacement was immediate.

The second god was dressed in the same manner, but the cloth color was different. His gloves and boots were bright green, everything else – almost black. He appeared at the same spot where his brother died; stepping on the red clothing, he bent over, touched them with a tree-fingered hand, and they turned to dust just like their late owner.

“You have defeated god Hexagon. I am god _Hexagoner_. It may seem that there is no difference. This is not true.”

The battlefield once again came alive before my eyes, continuously spinning. But the central hexagon, the sectors and the obstacles changed their color scheme to the new god’s. And the music that was drilling my ears has changed to a similar tone.

“Defend yourself.”

* * *

 

I’ve defeated god Hexagoner through the next six hours.

There’s not much to say about him. But fighting him was easier than his cocky brother. Hexagoner made no sarcastic comments – on the contrary, he urged me to be brave despite my tiny being. This contributed to his death.

The third god, _Hexagonest_ , seemed to have united the power of both previous brothers. In his gamemode, the surrounding music quickened, and the battlefield rotated sometimes, making things worse.

His difference also was that he kept absolute silence. Hexagoner suggested having a rest, seeing that I’ve wasted more than twelve hours to fight the gods. I’ve fought Hexagonest for another four hours, but to no avail. When I decided to retreat for a while, locking myself up in my hexagon – which, by the way, was supported by all gods, - he said nothing. He was sitting, hands crossed, and watching my fruitless attempts to win; even after taking a break, I felt his gaze piercing me. I didn’t know whether he was watching my progress or just waiting for me to finish his stage... It scared me even more.

I hoped that Hexagonest would be the last.

And when he collapsed, I was ready to feel everything in the world: relief, delight, or pride for my success...

The battlefield faded, and Hexagonest followed his brothers’ example, turning to black dust. But then another thing caught my eye.

The field didn’t disappear. It’s just _turned black_.

From all sectors, a solid white wall was approaching my triangle. Absolutely no chance to escape. I was furious and feeble at the same time; I’ve stood out for so long, I’ve completed his stage, how could he have killed me after that?!

The triangle hit the white matter and hissed as it usually did on losing.

“You have to decide something for yourself.”

I slowly looked up. In the place of the late Hexagonest, another god stood. Fully clothed in grey. My triangle pointer hung above his right hand.

“Do you want to continue fighting, Jenn?”

This demonstration of power, in which he just took my victory and crushed it in a single move, has driven me enraged.

“Who the hell are you?! I have defeated three gods, I had to win!”

The pointer above the god’s hand disappeared. He squatted in front of me and pushed my hexagon platform with his finger, making it wobble. I grabbed its edge.

“Someone didn’t know about the Hypergod, then.”

“ _Hyper_... god?..”

“Each time your battlefield changed color, it was my influence. We called this a hypermode. But that doesn’t matter anymore. You’ve completed every stage but the Hexagonest hypermode. I’ve halted this battle to make sure that you do want this to happen.”

I tried to look into his non-existent eyes. Perhaps they were covered by the clothing that hid his body and head. I didn’t care. There was only one burning wish inside of me.

“I do.”

* * *

 

I’ve lost track of time trying to defeat the Hypergod.

Somewhere at the third day I began to understand why people were going insane and becoming obsessed with the Hexagonal battles. The game field was spinning non-stop, almost melting into one grey-white picture, indistinguishable, endless... unbeatable. I rushed into battle again and again, but the result didn’t change. My voice announced the end. Five, ten times in a minute. Sometimes more.

My life turned into a unified _**game over**_ _//_ ** _begin_**.

Taking another break, I tried to remember why I’ve started all this. Why had my desire to take over the gods survived all the trials? Why would I want them to die so much? What have they done to _me?.._

Then, slowly, I remembered everything. My sore mind shot back images of my home, my family, my father and brother that have gone insane. Sometimes Terry with his admonitions was finding his way into my memory stream. _Void... without the gods, there’ll only be a void..._ he talked about similar stuff. I refused to accept it.

But to win over the gods, one’s mind must be free of thirst for revenge.

I decided for myself that this fight would be the last. It would define everyone’s fate. If I lose, I go home and remain sane; if the Hypergod loses, it’s worse for him. Let it be.

My highscore was 36 seconds, and when my voice told me about a new record, I’ve almost stopped breathing. I had to pull myself together. My mind was completely drowned in the game process.

_**Pentagon.** _

_Fifteen seconds more_. Hypergod wasn’t giving out anything hinting his end. He was still sitting face towards me, hands placed on knees, as if waiting. He most certainly knew about my decision; otherwise, he would unlikely be a god.

 _Eight_ _seconds_. Everything went so well that I allowed myself to get distracted for just a moment.

On my chest, there still was a triangle-shaped pendant, given to me by my younger sister.

_“Is that an amulet?”_

Suddenly, Terry’s image came alive in my mind, pointing at my chest.

_“You’re gonna need it. Keep it safe.”_

My hands gripped the small stone piece that has seemingly grown in size. Four seconds. Hypergod didn’t move an inch.

I jumped up from the hexagonal platform and leaped forward onto him, clenching the amulet in my hands above my head.

_One second._

The stone thrusted into the middle of the hexagon on the god’s chest.

_**Hexagon!** _

The battlefield darkened, just as it did after Hexagonest’s death. My white triangle still floated in the air at the central hexagon which has suddenly turned black with a white outline. The dashing cheerful music changed to a very melancholic and lingering one. It took my breath away.

I sat at the Hypergod’s chest, still clenching the pendant that stuck into the figure’s chest with its most part. The Hypergod’s level was seemingly over, but he wasn’t fading away or dying. After the hit struck him, he staggered and collapsed on his back.

“You‘ve achieved what you wanted.”

His voice whiffled like a punctured bike tire. I was trying to look victorious, but failed miserably.

“But I can’t fail... to thank you for this.”

“Excuse me?”

“Jenn... the gods were obviously not the creators of everything. We’ve been attached to this piece of world... and we’ve been watching it for an enormous amount of time... a lot longer than you think.”

The space around me remained black. Unreasonable fear has entangled me, and I’ve grabbed the clothing that covered the defeated god’s head.

“Everyone who came down here to fight us... deep inside, I wanted them to complete all stages and defeat all of us. I am so tired of restoring my brothers every time... after every daredevil... I just wanted it to end in a better way. And then you came round.”

“You... wanted to become free through death?”

“Jenn, for me... dying was the easiest option. I needed a _successor_. Someone who I’d be certain of... one hundred percent.”

I glanced up at the last moment, and a hissing sound hit my ears. The white walls were once again approaching the triangle, but they were coming from the darkness, and the battlefield wasn’t spinning anymore.

“That is you, battling yourself. You won... and here is your prize. An absolutely new empty space. It’s yours, Jenn.”

“What do you mean... _new?_ ”

Just as I’ve said that, something grabbed my hands and legs – it was the darkest ashes I’ve seen, leaving Hypergod’s body. I tried to scream, but the substance entered my mouth and filled the throat. I could hardly breathe and make any sounds. My body went cold from sheer horror. Was I destined to die along with the gods?..

“Everyone is dead but _you_ , Jenn. The world will be renewed with you... but you’re going to like it, I’m more than sure of it.”

Before my eyes, everything began spinning: the pictures I’ve seen for more than a week, the battlefield with six sectors. But the obstacles were now moving not towards, but from the center, as if the hexagon vomited them all back. Color changed each other, embodying all the gods I’ve destroyed... As if my whole life was passing before my eyes.

I saw my hands slowly changing color and turning dark-grey; on one of them, three white stripes appeared, and my hair, my blond bush of hair turned coal black. I didn’t know if it had something to do with my endless sense of fear, but my eyes have widened enormously. The stream of ashes has enlaced me and pressed my whole body against the smoldering Hypergod, who has almost completely vanished. The field in front of my eyes has changed back to black one, and white walls stopped coming out of it: the hexagon was only mildly pulsating.

 _ **Wonderful!**_ my mechanically cold voice exclaimed out in the void.

And the world turned off.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of an illustration of mine: http://fav.me/dbx7t7s


End file.
